Matress Land
by QueenDays
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Blaine encuentra el comercial de colchones en el que aparecen los chicos de McKinley. Parece que reconoció a cierto miembro del club. Klaine.


**Disclaimer: **Este fanfic no es mío. La historia es de **Phantom of a Rose**. Tampoco tengo derecho alguno sobre Glee.

**N/T**: Este fanfic está basado en el capítulo de _Mattresses _(_Colchones_) de la primera temporada. La canción principal es _Jump_.

* * *

**MATRESS LAND**

— ¡Hey, Blaine!

— ¿Qué quieres, Wes? Estoy ocupado — Blaine le dio la vuelta a otra página de su libro de Historia. Estaba sentado en el salón de estudio en Dalton, tratando de terminar un enorme ensayo para su clase de Historia. No había hecho nada aún porque estuvo hablando con Kurt toda la noche anterior.

No era como si tuviera un problema con eso. Nope. Ninguno.

—Oh, créeme, tú quieres ver esto.

Blaine miró a Wes. Él estaba sosteniendo una vieja cinta de VHS frente al rostro de Blaine. (**N/T** En mis tiempos, no había DVD, teníamos el VHS que eran unos casetes negros, enormes –en comparación con el DVD. Por si no los conocen: Google es su amigo.)

— ¿Porqué traes un viejo casete? — preguntó Blaine. Se sintió con a necesidad de satisfacer los deseos de Wes, si preguntaba, quizá se fuera más rápido.

Wes estaba sonriendo como idiota. — Estaba en casa de mi abuelo. Ya sabes como es él – graba todo lo que ve en la televisión.

—Será mejor que tengas un buen punto — dijo Blaine. — De verdad necesito leer acerca de la Batalla de Gettysburg.

—Tranquilízate, mi querido amigo — dijo Wes. — Como te decía, estaba en su casa y no había nada que ver en la televisión, así que tome uno de los casetes. Éste es el que tomé. Era un episodio de _Judge Judy_(**N/T** Es una serie americana. Una vez más, Google es su amigo :D). De hecho, es uno muy bueno – un chico se estrella con su auto en…

—Wes… — gruñó Blaine. Wes se distrajo demasiado. Blaine siempre tenía que regresar su atención a lo que se supone que estuviera diciendo.

—Oh, sí — dijo Wes. — Bueno, un comercial apareció y bueno, tú vas a querer ver esto.

— ¿No puede esperar? — preguntó Blaine, señalando sus libros. — Este ensayo cuenta mucho para mi nota final. Y tengo que entregarlo en… — Blaine sacó un reloj de bolsillo de su chaqueta. Wes murmuró algo que sonó como "que nerd". Blaine lo ignoró. — En dos horas.

Wes frunció el ceño. — Bien. Te lo voy a dejar ¿Prometes que lo verás? Ya lo adelanté hasta la parte del comercial.

—Bien — dijo Blaine, tomó el casete y lo puso a un lado de sus libros.

* * *

Esa noche, Blaine estaba en su dormitorio. Ya había terminado el ensayo, afortunadamente. Sacó el casete de su mochila. Se preguntó qué habría sido eso que entusiasmó tanto a Wes.

Tenía un reproductor de VHS y DVD, por suerte, así que podría ver esa cosa. Lo metió al aparato y se fue a sentar en una silla.

El final de _Judge Judy_ le dio entrada a un comercial con un grupo de adolescentes en pijamas azules. Estaban encima de unos enormes colchones, mientras cantaban las notas iniciales de _Jump_.

_¿Un anuncio de colchones?_ Pensó Blaine _¿Esto es lo que quería que viera? ¿Por qué? ¿Pensó que sería una buena canción para el club o…?_

Blaine se inclinó sobre la pantalla. Habría jurado que…

Todos los chicos estaban saltando de un lado al otro sobre los colchones. Y Blaine pensó… bueno…

No era posible. Siempre estaba pensando en él. Cada vez que veía una corbata en forma de moño, sus pensamientos iban a él. Sólo estaba viendo cosas.

Parecía como si los chicos estuvieran pasándosela increíble, saltando por todo el lugar y cantando. Eran buenos.

Entonces vio a Mercedes, corriendo entre los dos colchones más grandes.

_Maldición_, pensó Blaine. Entonces no estaba alucinando cuando creyó ver a Kurt.

Blaine se puso a buscar a Kurt por toda la pantalla.

Y ahí estaba él. Salió detrás e uno de los colchones en una pose de diva muy propia de Kurt.

Blaine no podía parar de reír. Kurt se veía tan adorable en esas enormes pijamas azules. (No importaba que los demás estuvieran usando lo mismo).

Un par de segundos después, estaba corriendo hacia atrás entre los dos colchones más grandes, con una mirada muy sugestiva en su cara de bebé (para Blaine, se veía mucho más pequeño en este video) y haciendo una seña como de "ven a mí" con sus dedos.

Blaine se atragantó con su propia saliva.

Logró recuperarse justo a tiempo para ver a Kurt acostado sobre su estómago en uno de los colchones, al lado de una chica rubia. Tenía la barbilla apoyada sobre sus manos y estaba moviendo las piernas de un lado al otro en el aire.

Blaine no podía parar de reír.

Kurt era demasiado adorable para su propio bien.

El comercial terminó con una clásica línea pegajosa y Blaine aún estaba muriendo de la risa.

Rebobinó la cinta y lo miró de nuevo.

Y otra vez.

Y una docena de veces más.

Blaine sacó su iPhone y llamó a Kurt. — ¿Hola? — respondió Kurt.

Blaine sonrió — Oh, hola Kurt — dijo. — Me estaba preguntando, ¿acaso tienes pijamas azules?

Kurt estaba en silencio en el otro lado de la línea. Blaine casi no podía controlar su risa. — Y Kurt, — agregó antes de que Kurt pudiera responder — ¿quisieras ir a, no sé, _saltar_ sobre un par de trampolines? (**N/T:** _Jump_=_Saltar_ Es una referencia a la canción utilizada en el comercial) Y otra cosa, — siguió hablando sin pausa — ¿podrías acompañarme a la tienda de colchones mañana? Necesito comprar uno nuevo. Y estaba pensando en ir a _Mattress Land_. (**N/T:** En inglés mattress=colchón)

Silencio. Y después…

—Oh por dios, viste el comercial. — la voz de Kurt sonaba horrorizada. Blaine no pudo controlarse más y comenzó a reír.

— ¡Cállate, Blaine! ¡Cállate! — casi no podía escuchar a Kurt desde el otro lado de la línea. Tenía las manos sobre el estómago. Se había caído de la silla y estaba en el piso, muriendo de la risa — ¿Dónde lo encontraste? ¡Quema cualquier copia que tengas!

— ¿Quemar esto? ¡Nunca! — dijo Blaine, con lágrimas en los ojos. — Tu rostro cuando… fue tan-¡oh por dios! — Blaine se puso a reír de nuevo.

—Blaine, si no quemas eso voy a… voy a… — Kurt no pudo pensar en una amenaza suficientemente buena.

— ¡Pero si te veías tan adorable, con cara de bebé! — Blaine se contuvo de decir que se veía muy sexy también. — ¡Y qué buena actuación!

—Me persigue, Blaine. ¡Me provoca pesadillas! — dijo Kurt. — Solo de pensar en ese pijama azul… — Kurt se estremeció.

—Oh por dios, — dijo Blaine — esto necesita estar en Youtube. Es demasiado bueno como para no estarlo.

— ¡No te atrevas, Blaine! — gritó Kurt. — No. Te. Atrevas.

—Lo siento, pero no puedo escucharte sobre el sonido de lo increíble que es este comercial.

—Blaine no… ¡no puedo creerlo! ¿Vas a subir eso a internet, haciéndome pasar la peor de las vergüenzas?

—Todo se vale en el amor y en la guerra — dijo Blaine. Y rápidamente agregó, — y no sólo eres tú. ¡Todo el club Glee de McKinley esta e el comercial!

Kurt pensó en una respuesta que fuera suficientemente buena, pero en lugar de eso resopló por la frustración y colgó.

Blaine se rió y fue directo a buscar a su amigo Haden. Él era el experto en computadoras. Él sabría como subir el video a Youtube.

Blaine también hizo una nota mental para buscar el video de _Nuevas Direcciones_ de las competencias Locales y Regionales del año pasado.

* * *

_Mis más sinceras disculpas por dejarlos sin fics por tanto tiempo, pero la escuela cofyTumblrcof no me dejan tiempo para nada._

_Este fic me gustó mucho, por eso lo traduje :) Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo._

_Se aceptan todas las críticas~ REVIEW._


End file.
